Dante In Wonderland
by Hayashibara Noriko
Summary: Tras una extraña misión, Dante emprenderá el viaje de su vida en el cual se pondrá a prueba su cordura y la mía XD Mi primer intento de parodia, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, para los que no sepan nada de mi, soy Hayashibara Noriko… lo demás véanlo en el profile.**_

_**Como buena fan de Devil May Cry que soy, tarde que temprano me tenía que dar por escribir alguna cosa rara al respecto y como queda tan poco tiempo para la entrada a la U, mejor hacerlo ahora y no cuando estemos en exámenes XD**_

_**Cosas sobre el Fict… mmmmm…. Pues sólo que espero lo disfruten y comenten, la verdad es mi primer intento de parodia, suelo escribir dramas y tragicomedias así que si va muy mal díganlo y lo cancelo, pero tengan piedad **_

_**Por cierto, la escritura rara del título sólo fue porque estaba medio friki y me dije "Upa, Noriko, nunca escribes con numeritos" y me contesté "ok, escribiré con numeritos"**_

**D4NT3 1N W0ND3RL4ND**

**(Lo ****que**** traduce "DANTE IN WONDERLAND")**

**Capítulo 1: "La misión que JAMÁS debió aceptar y el misterioso Bunnys rosa" o "Happy aventura en la fábrica de metanfetaminas"**

Era un hermoso día lleno de sol y alegría. Los pajaritos canturreaban música de Disney, los niños corrían por la calle y sus madres los perseguían diciendo cosas del tipo "¡OJO SE DESCALABRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", y en el viento soplaba agradablemente… el día perfecto para…

_-"Quedarse en la parte más oscura de tu casa y dormir"_ – Pensó Dante mientras trepaba los pies al escritorio cual vil patán al que su madre jamás educó.

-¡! – Gritó una voz que le ponía los pelos de punta, un ser tan siniestro que espantaría al mismísimo diablo – ¡ARRIIIIBAAAAAAA! – insistió el ser maligno mientras le quitaba el nuevo número de "novias modernas" de la cara y le tiraba agua encima.

-Hola Patty ¬¬ – Saludó el hombre con… ¿felicidad?... lo dudo mucho, yo diría que resignación. Se secó la cara y miró a la _inocente criaturita _de vestido rosa que lo observaba muy atentamente

-¡Dante, es un día hermoso y tú sigues ahí tirado como un pobre vago sin dinero!... cosa que eres, por cierto ¬¬U… pero dejando eso de lado ¡Vamos al parque! ^o^

Él sabía qué contestar. Por la ventana se veía que el sol brillaba en su esplendor, a las aves que no pagaban derechos de autor por las melodías de Disney, aquel mundo lleno de posibilidades y belleza

-No gracias --.--U – Pero Dante tiene mejores cosas que hacer

-Escucha, o te levantas y haces al menos un poco de ejercicio (que te vas a engordar de tanto comer pizza), o yo te hago levantar – Cero respuesta – ¡Es el día perfecto para ponerte ropa normal, teñirte el pelo de un color normal, salir y conseguir novia, sentar cabeza, buscar un trabajo decente…!

-¡Para el carro y detén la escenita de niña soñadora con ojos brillantes y un arcoíris al fondo!, que ser un cazador de demonios súper-sexy, misterioso, original y soltero es lo mejor

-Dante, sigues medio dormido ¬¬U – Patty patea la silla – ¡Levántate! .

-Nada ni nadie hará que me levante de ésta silla

En ése instante dos personas se asomaron a la puerta

-Hola, soy Nada ^o^

-Yo soy nadie ^o^

-¡Leidy, Trish! – Saluda Patty con mucha alegría

-Pero ya dijimos que somos "nada" y "nadie" – Contradice Leidy y Dante comienza a analizar cómo escapar de ahí – ¡Deja de analizar cómo escaparte, pedazo de perezoso!

-¿Cómo supiste que planeaba escapar? – Pregunta Dante mientras considera la posibilidad de que Leidy tuviera poderes psíquicos.

-Porque la narradora lo dijo recién UoU– Contesta Trish, dando la respuesta más lógica que se le pudo ocurrir – En todo caso, tenemos un trabajo para ti ^^

-No puedo, soy alérgico – Se apura a decir mientras se oculta tras el ejemplar de "novia Moderna" que Patty le había quitado de la cara

-No sabes qué es y nadie es alérgico al trabajo – insiste Leidy mientras le quita la revista – Lindo, ¿quién es el afortunado?

-Alguien maravilloso con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida – nota sarcástica por parte de Dante – Te iba a pedir que fueras el padrino ¬¬^ – Sarcasmo aumentando –. Pero lastimosamente, no tengo tiempo para lo que me pedirás, no trabajaré, ni por el padrino

-¿Por? – Pregunta Trish

-Me voy a Yemen ¬¬U… y de ahí Balikesir – Mirada de "¬¬^" por parte de todos – ¿qué?, de verdad existen esos lugares

-Escucha, amigo, tratamos de ser amables pero no nos dejas de otra – Leidy lo sujeta de la chaqueta – Hay una misión, yo tengo otro trabajo mejor pago y eso nos deja con la deuda que tienes conmigo y con que debes hacer lo que te diga, así que saca tu perezoso trasero de esa silla o me encargo de que jamás vuelvas a comer un helado de fresas en todo lo que te resta de vida

Tras una amenaza como esa, lo más lógico hubiera sido que Dante se levantara y saliera a hacer su trabajo (aun cuando nadie le ha dicho lo que tiene que hacer), pero como ya sospecharán por como va el fict que nada tiene de lógico… sí, eso es justo lo que hizo, porque ciertas cosas ni yo las puedo cambiar.

Así fue que Dante salió disparado de la silla y corrió por la puerta, luego se regresó cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde demonios tenía que ir.

-Es aquí, y sólo son unos demonios de rango menor – Dijo Leidy mientras le entregaba un papelito con la dirección.

-Perfecto, ahora me marcho – Sale nuevamente a toda marcha y se regresa – Armas, necesito armas para matar demonios – Agarra a Rebellion, Ebony e Ivory, y se vuelve a ir.

-Y eso es un cazador de demonios ¬¬U – Masculla Trish mientras se acomoda en la mesa y se prepara para…

-Zapatos, sin zapatos me dolerán los pies – Dice Dante mientras entra al local y recibe sus zapatos gracias a Trish. Luego se va nuevamente y, sí, se regresa – ¿Se me olvida algo?

-NO – Contestan las tres ya con los nervios de punta

Y ahora que nuestro prota tiene todo su equipaje listo, podemos pasar a la escena de acción donde Dante caza demonios… pero como la crisis económica nos afecta a todos (más a los escritores sin paga), reutilizaremos escenografía de pelis viejas.

Era una oscura fabrica abandonada extrañamente parecida a una versión semi-putrefacta de la fabrica de Willy Wonka (pero en la parte donde estaba el río), el olor a polvo y humedad se filtraban en la nariz del cazador, también le incomodaban en sus ojos y en sus zapatos (porque se le estaban manchando con una viscosa sustancia de origen y composición desconocida que de antemano decimos no es chocolate, no tiene color a chocolate, ni a ninguna cosa conocida por el hombre o las caricaturas O.o). Algo pasó a toda velocidad por sus espaldas, pero no lograba asustarlo. Oh, no, a él no lo espantarían unos demonios, le aterraba más la idea de ver los Teletubies…. Ojalá los demonios no tuvieran forma de Teletuvies…

Otro paso, otra vez la sensación de que algo lo observaba, bueno, algo además de los ratones que cantaban las tonadas de Disney (porque afuera sigue siendo un lindo día) y entonces… finalmente, atacó. El primer demonio saltó desde atrás de una columna y Dante lo derribó con Rebellion, el segundo trató de agarrarlo por la espalda pero las pistolas gemelas del cazador lo redujeron a sangre y vestigios de criatura, el siguiente salió bailando mambo para desconcertarlo y lo logró O.o… pero apenas un ratito, luego Dante hizo lo que cualquier juez de "So You Think You Can Dance" hubiera hecho…lo aniquiló (es que era un terrible bailarín). Y así uno a uno los demonios aparecían, las balas chocaban, el lugar quedaba bañado en sangre que se mezclaba con la sustancia de origen desconocido y la hacía muy viscosa y de color verde radioactivo brillante. Finalmente, no quedaron más demonios por matar.

-Que trabajo tan aburrido, mejor me hubiera ido al _Love Planet _o algo así – Se quejó Dante mientras guardaba sus armas y notaba sus hermosas botas negras ahora eran color verde radioactivo – Mejor dicho, que asco de trabajo

Salió de la fábrica abandonada, esperando que la sustancia extraña saliera con agua y…. agua, porque no tenía dinero para comprar jabón, y entonces recordó que tampoco tenía dinero para comprar comida, que la paga por ése trabajo era una miseria y que Leidy se quedaba con el 93.…. (Muchos nueves después)% del dinero por comisión y con otro 6,% por la deuda que tenía con ella… en pocas palabras, le quedaba tan poco que ni valía la pena hacer cuentas de en qué cantidad lo estaban estafando.

Y cuando Dante pensó que lo más raro del día sería el demonio bailando mambo, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en un parque infantil donde no había ni un solo niño, los columpios estaban oxidados y desquebrajados, el resbaladero tenía un clavo sobresaliendo en toda la mitad, los pasamanos tenían púas y el arenero era un simple arenero, pero no quería imaginarse cuantos gatos lo usaban de caja de arena. Ok, ese sitio no lo conocía, y según recordaba él, el cielo era azul cuando entró en la fábrica, no negro con nubes en forma de calavera, tampoco que los árboles no tuvieran hojas o que sus troncos tuvieran caritas como en Pocahontas.

Aquel escenario sólo podía significar una cosa…

-Maldición, entré en una fábrica de metanfetaminas XO– Concluyó tras un corto análisis de la situación y tras mirar sus botas verdes radioactivas. Entonces sintió que algo que lo tomaba por la gabardina e inmediatamente desenfundó a sus pistolas gemelas. Sea lo que fuera, iba a morir, y si lo acusaban de algo, en el juicio diría que lo drogaron y no sabía lo que hacía – ¿Qué rayos? – Pero nada, no había nada, y lo peor es que cuando miró los árboles otra vez, estos comenzaron a sonreír y bailar como los de las caricaturas viejas – Ok, sí era una fábrica de metanfetaminas y yo inhalé una dosis extra X.x… – Se da vuelta al arenero (again) – ¿y esto qué es?

En el arenero, justo donde minutos antes nada había, había algo. (Música de historias de ultratumba)… algo tan extraño, tan perturbador (CHAN CHAN CHANNNN) ¡¡¡¡TAN ROSA!!!!, era un muñeco de un conejo rosa de lo que parecía ser tela antialérgica, lo suficientemente grande como para llegarle a las rodillas si lo levantaba en sus largas y flacuchas piernas; con cuerpo de pera, brazos largos, manos y pies enormes, orejas caídas y una expresión que en íconos gestuales equivaldría a "^w^", como si fuera poco, el muñeco tenía algo colgando del cuello

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien olvidó a un esperpento rosa por aquí? – la verdad el muñequito era muy, muy bonito, pero ya conocen a Dante, tiene la mala costumbre de insultar a cualquier roca que se le atraviesa en el camino cuando está de mal humor o cuando quiere buscar pelea. El cazador se aproximó al conejo rosa y concluyó que no estaba tan raro el muñeco, salvo porque había aparecido en lo que parecía ser la entrada a Haloween Town y porque apareció de un momento a otro. En contra de todos sus instintos, Dante recogió con ambas manos al solitario conejo y miró en cartel que tenía en el cuello

"**HOLA, ME LLAMO BUNNYS OwO"**

Bunnys…

El nombre del conejo rosa era Bunnys…

Dante miró el conejo a una distancia prudente y levantó una ceja. La falta de creatividad de su dueño era terrible…

-Bunnys ¿eh? – Dijo mientras miraba al conejo con la misma expresión. Un rato pasó, una bola de heno pasó, luego dos bolas de heno pasaron y entonces, el conejo se sonrojó y levantó un brazo – ¡MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO! – Gritó Dante mientras soltaba al conejito y retrocedía un par de metros. – ¡HIJO DE CHUUKYYYY! – Eso no se lo esperaba y comenzaba a pensar que la fábrica de metanfetaminas fabricaba otras cositas más fuertes. El conejito quedó parado en sus patas traseras y levantó el brazo una vez más – ¿Qué se supone que es ésta cosa? – Indagó el cazador al decidir que algo así no podía ser un demonio (ya que hasta el momento no había tratado de quemarlo, morderlo, cortarlo, arañarlo, mutilarlo, robarle algo, venderle seguros de vida, bailado mambo, etc.)

-^w^ – El nombrado "Bunnys" no dijo nada, pero dio un par de vueltas y saltó alegremente hasta el cazador para ofrecerle el cartel de antes. Dante lo agarró **(N/A: sólo lo agarra porque yo así lo escribo, no dudo que en otro caso hubiera matado al conejo y listo) **y leyó:

-"Bunnys es Bunnys" – Leyó el cazador. Nuevamente levantó una ceja y comprendió que la criatura entendía lo que decía, o peor, podía contestarle – ¿Y qué se supone que haces, Bunnys? – Ya imagínense cuan ridículo se sentía Dante al hablar con un conejo Rosa. El animalillo entregó otro cartel – "Bunnys va tarde, muy tarde"…. ¿tarde? ¿A qué vas tarde? ¿A escapar de éste intento barato de comedia de mala calidad? **(N/A: ¡HOMBRE, QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HAGO! .**)**

-OwO

De repente un terremoto sacudió la tierra, cometas de ositos cariñositos cayeron desde el cielo, un Tsunami se levantó, y todo comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro y entonces…. Todo se volvió color rosa, luego morado, después negro y cuando despertó, estaba en su local.

Dante se levantó de golpe y notó que Patty, Leidy y Trish lo miraban atentamente.

-¡LOS ÁRBOLES! ¡Y LUEGO EL BUNNYS! ¡CARTELES! OoO – Grita histéricamente mientras agita los brazos

-¿Qué? – Preguntan las tres

-¡LOS ÁRBOLES! ¡Y LUEGO EL BUNNYS! ¡CARTELES! OoO – Grita histéricamente mientras agita los brazos

-¿Qué? – Preguntan las tres

-¡LOS ÁRBOLES! ¡Y LUEGO EL BUNNYS! ¡CARTELES! OoO – Grita histéricamente mientras agita los brazos

-¿Qué? – Preguntan las tres

-¡LOS ÁRBOLES! ¡Y LUEGO EL BUNNYS! ¡CARTELES! OoO – Grita histéricamente mientras agita los brazos

(Ok, se entiende que esto dura mucho tiempo)

Luego de calmarse y contarles a todas la historia de su "feliz aventura en la fábrica de metanfetaminas" se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba y de que ellas igual pensaban. Demonios bailando, sustancias verdes fluorescentes, conejos rosas, definitivamente Dante sí había tenido una aventura, pero tendrían que terminarla en un centro psiquiátrico o de rehabilitación.

-Pero les juro que un conejo rosa se apareció y dijo que iba tarde – Insistió el cazador, cada vez más perplejo por lo que decía.

-Dante, te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti, por eso te lo decimos: Deja el crack de una vez – Añadió Trish en tono de madre preocupada

-Para mí que se comió una fresa podrida – Agregó Patty. Entonces, Dante miró por la ventana y una sonrisa muy familiar estaba ahí.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡ES BUNNYS! ¡BUNNYS! OoO– Gritó mientras señalaba al conejo que había comenzado a agitar los brazos en el aire y a mecerse como florecita con el viento.

-Sí, Dante, ahí está Bunnys u.u – Leidy le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y se preparó para noquearlo para llevarlo al hospital cuando…

Dante saltó del sofá y salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta. Una vez ahí, vio a Bunnys sosteniendo otro letrero que decía "VOY TARDE XD" y cuando el peliblanco trató de agarrarlo, el endemoniado animal salió a correr. Dante lo persiguió a toda velocidad, misteriosamente no había nadie en la calle salvo por él y las tres mujeres que le ordenaban regresar e ir al manicomio como un buen niño, hasta que ellas también vieron una mancha rosa delante de él. No sabían si era un conejo, un demonio, un malvavisco o la cura para el sida, pero era rosa y Dante lo perseguía como un desquiciado.

Entonces Bunnys se detuvo, Dante ya podía saborear el instante de agarrarlo y llevarlo a Patty, Trish y Leidy, y de ahí a un laboratorio para que lo abrieran y vieran qué era. Se acercó unos centímetros más, el conejo sostenía otro cartel, pero la letra era muy pequeña para verse de lejos. Dos pasos más y pudo ver lo que decía

"**VOY TARDE, TE VEO LUEGUIRIJILLO ^^"**

Y Entonces… POM POM POM POOOOOMMMMMM…. Un agujero negro, místico y extraño se abrió a los pies de Dante y se lo tragó.

_**Bueno, éste es el final de **_**"La misión que JAMÁS debió aceptar y el misterioso Bunnys rosa" o "Happy aventura en la fábrica de metanfetaminas" **_**espero que les gustara, lo aguantaran o como mínimo lo terminaran de leer XD. **_

_**¿A dónde lleva el agujero por el que se fue Dante?**_

_**¿Volverá a toparse el cazador con Bunnys?**_

_**¿La sustancia Verde radioactiva sale con agua?**_

_**¿Buscará alguien en un Atlas Yemen y Balikesir?**_

_**La respuesta a alguna de éstas preguntas quizás salga en el siguiente capítulo de "DANTE IN WONDERLAND"**_

_**Bueno, pero si les gustó el fict, no duden en dejar sus reviews (es la única forma en que sé que alguien lo lee ), si no les gustó, da igual, déjenlos si quieren, todo sirve XD, y si quieren demandarme, cortarme las manos, quemarme o destruir el PC por escribir éstas cosas… suerte buscando mi dirección XD**_

_**Por cierto, para los que no sepan "So You Think You Can Dance?" es un reality tipo American Idol, pero con gente que baila**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DAntE In wONdeRLanD**

**(Lo que sigue traduciendo "DANTE IN WONDERLAND")**

**Capítulo 2: "La caída que lo llevó a la perdición" o "Lo que te puede hacer la mezcla de caer por un agujero, tener aventuras en fábricas raras y cosas por el estilo"**

Ahí estaba él, el gran caza-demonios, el hijo de Sparda… derrotado por un conejo rosa. Dante apenas lograba maldecir su suerte mientras caía por el agujero místico y misterioso que se había abierto de la nada y que a nada parecía llevar.

**-Agradecemos mucho que cayera en "túneles místicos y misteriosos" para su inesperado viaje, por favor, al caer, asegúrese de no manchar el suelo con sangre – **Dice una voz tipo "aeromoza" y que, como todo en ésta historia, sale de la nada

-¡NO ME AGRADEZCAS! ¡QUIERO VOLVER A MI CASA! ¡TENGO MUCHAS SIESTAS QUE DORMIR!– Se queja como si en realidad tuviera oportunidad de relegar de su miserable destino ¬¬U

**¿MANÍ?**

No, no podía ser cierto, pero ésa letra, ese cartel, el hecho de que no le hablaran sino que le escribieran…

Dante volteó a mirar y se topó con Bunnys vestido de azafata y con un carrito de esos que siempre van llenos de dulces demasiado caros como para comprar uno, y que si tienes la suerte de comprar algo simplemente no puedes abrirlo porque está diseñado por los miembros de una asociación maligna que planea matarnos de hambre y desesperación en el avión creando bolsas con un "abre fácil" que ni "abre" ni es "fácil".

-¡TÚ! – Agarra al conejo por el cuello y lo sacude – ¡ESTO ES TÚ CULPA! ¡¿A DÓNDE LLEVA ÉSTE AGUJERO? ÒoÓ

-OwO – Bunnys ausente y sin sentir dolor

-Wow, eres más irritante que yo ¬¬…

- **BUNNYS VA TARDE, MUY TARDE **– Decía el otro letrero que sabrá Dios de dónde salió

-¡Espera! – Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, otro agujero sale dentro del agujero y se lleva a Bunnys justo antes de que Dante dejara un agujero (la palabra del día es "agujero", al parecer) con su hermosa silueta en el piso de un material más duro que el concreto pero no tanto como el concreto de secado rápido. – Maldita sea… – Murmura mientras se levanta y comprueba que está intacto, aunque por el dolor del golpe se esperaba tener la nariz plana, la cara roja de sangre y unas múltiples fracturas.

El cazador se levantó y tocó la cabeza como confirmando que todavía la tuviera puesta. Examinó el lugar al que lo había llevado el agujero místico y misterioso. Era un sitio... bueno, era raro, las paredes eran color amarillo patito, el suelo _fucsia-te-dejo-ciego, _y el techo _verde-radioactivo-mata-resacas _con cuadritos que tenían imágenes de Snoopy…

Se restregó la cabeza nuevamente, ¿por qué no podía tener un día normal en el que no terminara peinado como Vergil?...

… Momento…

-¿Por qué tengo el peinado de Vergil? – Se pregunta mientras toca su cabello que está extrañamente "peinado" en punta. Entonces mira su gabardina y nota que su cabello no es lo único que atenta contra las leyes de la física y la naturaleza –Mier…

Y así, el cazador sufre una nueva caída y logra hacer un elegantemente ruidoso aterrizaje en su cabeza. Nuevamente se levantó y confirmó si tenía una contusión encéfalo-craneal, pero para su suerte (definan ustedes si buena o mala), el golpe no lo mató. Bueno, nueva situación, la misma habitación pero de cabeza (o al derecho, asúmanlo como deseen), aplicación de las leyes físicas de los Looney Toons, colores que te dejan ciego… sólo faltaban los hipopótamos rosas para decidir que estaba en la cabeza de un niño que había comido mucho pastel de chocolate con relleno de chocolate, cubierta de chocolate con chispas de chocolate recubierto de azúcar.

Dante caminó por el lugar tratando de definir si estaba en el infierno, el paraíso, el purgatorio o en una película de Tim Burton, pero aquel lugar tan raro y psicodélico no daba aires de nada de eso. Así, iba caminando el infeliz cazador cuando le dio por fijarse en la mesita en forma de pokébola que había en el medio de la habitación. Se acercó y miró en ella, había un frasquito lo más de bonito con un letrerito en él.

-Maldigo al que inventó los letreros ¬¬U – no lo culpemos, recordemos que un conejo con un letrero lo había mandado a ése sitio – Haber qué dice – Agarra la botella y mira el letrero – "bébeme" – Leyó…

Y como todos sabemos que debe ocurrir para que la historia avance…

-Ni que fuera idiota para hacerlo UoU– Y arroja la botella – Bueno, parece que no hay salida, así que mejor trato de ignorar los colores y dormir –o–

Entonces, cuando iba a acostarse, aparece otra botella idéntica a la anterior pero que no es la misma, con un letrero que decía "bébeme". Dante la agarró y se deshizo de ella como con la anterior, entonces se dio media vuelta y vio otra que decía "en serio, bébeme", a la cual le disparó, trató de acostarse, pero otra botella se le clavó en la nuca, ésta vez con un letrero que decía "Tío, que la violencia no soluciona nada ¡Bébeme de una condenada vez!"

-¿Y si me niego? – Dijo a la botella mientras la amenazaba con Evory – ¡¿QUÉ HARÁS SI ME NIEGO? ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Niños Y Niñas y demás criaturas que lean esto, recuerden que darse golpes en la cabeza, caer por agujeros raros, tener aventuras en fábricas raras y cosas por el estilo puede generarles desordenes mentales y ataques de histeria tipo "bruja malvada de Disney"

Un terremoto casi tan violento como el del capítulo anterior hizo que el cazador se tambaleara y preguntara porqué demonios había retado a la botella cuando el conejo ya le traía problemas. La habitación comenzó a llenarse de botellas hasta que Dante quedó hundido hasta el cuello

-Bien, ya entendí, bebo la botella X.x – Agarra una botella cualquiera y la bebe. Espera un segundo y nada pasa, otro más y sigue sin pasar nada entonces… lee la etiqueta – "a mi no me tienes que beber XD" ¬¬U– Agarra otra y ésta vez sí pasa algo. La sala queda ya sin botellas y él es reducido a tamaño Ken (ya saben, el ex–novio de Barbie al que no le dan nada de publicidad) – ¿Y ahora qué demonios se supone que haga? – Masculla con una vocecita parecida a la de una ardilla que inhala helio. Camina un poco y ve que hay una mini-pizza con otra nota que dice "cómeme", al lado de ésta hay una llave que antes no había visto…– Interesante… – agarra la llave y come la pizza y regresa a su tamaño normal – Rara experiencia, ¿Ahora, para qué quiero la llave?

Unas puertas caen del "techo" y Dante se llena de esperanza… ¡La salida! ¡Una de esas podía ser la salida!

Ensayó la llave en la puerta uno, que tenía color melocotón con manchas azules… y dio vuelta… hizo clic… y le cae encima un balde de lo que él espera sea agua. Intenta con la que tiene una foto de Marilyn Monroe, pero nada pasa, ahora trata con la puerta diminuta de la esquina inferior izquierda de la pared… pero nada, tampoco nada pasa. Ya harto, intenta con la última opción que hubiera tenido en mente: La puerta de tamaño normal, color café madera normal con chapa normal y que nada de raro tiene. Y, para sorpresa suya y mía, la llave funcionó, la puerta se abrió y Dante fue libre de dar un paso al frente, pero antes de terminar de entrar, escuchó una voz raramente parecida a la que le había hablado durante la caída.

-**GRACIAS POR ELEGIR "PUERTAS NORMALES DE COLOR NORMAL Y CHAPA NORMAL QUE NADA TIENEN DE RARO" PARA INICIAR SU LARGO, TEDIOSO Y TORTUOSO VIAJE. **

**-¡**¿QUÉ? O¬OU – Se detiene y da media vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con Bunnys – ¡NO TE ATREVAS! – Y Bunnys le da un "delicado" empujoncito que lo hacer perder el equilibrio y atravesar la puerta que se cierra tras él.

_**Bueno, gracias por leer el segundo capítulo de "DAntE In wONdeRLanD", quedemos en que ésta historia continuará…**_

_**¡Ahora mismo! ¡Porque de lo contrario la idea se me va y Bunnys cobra por capítulo OoO!**_

Todo quedó en negro para Dante otra vez, comenzaba a detestar aquella sensación extraña de desmayo cada que Bunnys aparecía. ¿Dónde habría terminado ahora? ¿Despertaría en su casa para descubrir que Pizza y helado de fresas antes de dormir no eran tan buena idea? ¿Aparecería en el sombrero de un mago usando orejas de conejo? ¿Tendría aparición especial en Hanna Montana? ¿Alguien buscó en el atlas Balikesir o Yemen?...

-¡Dante! – Escuchaba una voz conocida llamándolo desde la lejanía – ¡Dante! – Ahora escuchaba una voz masculina llamándolo desde la lejanía de un metro – ¡DANTE! – Ahora la escuchaba en su oreja, dejándolo sordo y mareándolo porque quien le llamaba lo sacudía con una fuerza brutal.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡QUE ME VAS A DEJAR SORDO PEDAZO DE TONTO! .*** – Alega mientras empuja al preocupado chico que "gentilmente" trataba de volverlo a la vida. Bueno, Aún no veía quién era, la voz le sonaba pero como que no tronaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente y…– ¿Vergil? ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? – Exclama al ver a su gemelo tirado en el suelo mirándolo con carita de cachorrito necesitado de afecto

-¡Menos mal estás bien! TTOTT – Bueno… ahora sí se ponía rara la cosa… Vergil estaba preocupado por él y además… le estaba, dicho en el idioma de Dante "pasando sus gérmenes", dicho en el idioma del resto del planeta, "abrazando".

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡QUÍTATE QUE ME LLENAS DE GÉRMENES! ÙoÚ – ¿ven? ¡Les dije que en su idioma un abrazo de Vergil traducía en llenarlo de gérmenes!

-Nee… lo lamento, es que me asustaste. Te diste un golpe muy fuerte, menos mal eres un poco _cabeza-dura _^^ – Dice en tono súper meloso y le acaricia la cabeza

Dante apenas lograba preguntarse en qué clase de mundo retorcido y extraño estaba. Ése Vergil, con cara amistosa, tan amable…

-_"El infierno, debo estar en una versión triplemente rara del infierno"_ – Concluyó mientras trataba de entender que su hermano lo tratara como si fueran los mejores amigos.

-Dante, deberíamos ir al hospital o a mi casa para ver que de verdad estés bien, no sea que te hirieras mucho

-Vergil, no sé qué te propones pero… ¿Y esa ropa? – Además de la extraña actitud de su hermano, Dante notó que el otro usaba un suéter gris sobre una camisa de botones azul y unos vaqueros oscuros.

- ¡DIOS, YA NO RECUERDAS NI LO QUE USABA AL SALIR DE LA CASA! ¡DEBE SER GRAVE! TTOTT – Dice un muy alterado Vergil mientras llora como una magdalena y llama la atención de varios transeúntes entre los que destaca una mujer que le cubre los ojos a su hijo y le dice "no mires, cariño, no los mires "

-¡TARADO! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – Le tapa la boca el seudo-Vergil que tenía en frente – Y luego el raro soy yo, si ni sé dónde chispitas queda tu casa ¿qué sucede contigo? – Logra "calmar" a Vergil – _"y más importante, ¿dónde estoy?" _– Mirada panorámica de una ciudad que Dante desconoce totalmente

-Lo lamento, es que… me preocupaste mucho… no quiero que nada malo te pase, Dante…

-¿Recuerdas que trataste de matarme alguna vez, verdad? ¬¬^

-¿Cómo puedes decir palabras tan terribles? – Vergil listo para soltar a llorar otra vez – ¡Trato de ser buena persona! ¡Fui a terapia y todo!

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Como quieras! ¡Tú eres bueno y me aprecias y jamás has atentado contra mi vida! ¡Como digas, sólo no llores nuevamente! ¬¬U – Era demasiado perturbador ver a Vergil llorando como niña de primero de primaria viendo "El exorcista"

-¡Eso está mejor! OwO – Vergil lo levanta y le sacude el polvo – ¡Parece que estás mejor, pero prefiero prevenir que lamentar! ¡Vamos a casa y paso el resto del día asegurándome de que estás bien! ¿Vale?

Ahora, el confundido Dante era arrastrado por toda la ciudad por la versión aniñada de su hermano gemelo maligno, notando que él mismo llevaba una ropa que no era con la que había salido (Ahora tenía puesta una camiseta roja y unos vaqueros desgastados) y algo espantado al pasar por una juguetería donde todos los artículos son de Bunnys…

Sólo quedaba seguir caminando y ver qué ocurría ahora… especialmente, descubrir porqué razón su hermano se comportaba como un muñeco moe con sobredosis de esteroides.

-Aclárame algo… Vergil ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué los árboles tienen hojas púrpura?

-Bueno… ¡Eso no tiene importancia! ¡Lo importante es que vamos a casa! – Contesta Vergil muy sonriente… quizás demasiado sonriente

-¿Y por qué hay carteles de Bunnys en todas partes? ¬¬ – Señala el edificio gigantesco con la imagen gigante de Bunnys haciendo cosplay de Sora (ya saben, el chico con nombre de digi-niña que protagoniza Kingdom Hearts)

-No tengo idea de qué estás diciendo – contesta mientras saca un interruptor y…

No más edificio, muchos escombros, gente que grita y corre

-¡Vergil! ¡Acabas de demoler el edificio! OoO – Señala Dante (como si no fuera obvio)

-Sigo sin saber de qué hablas, ahora vámonos ^o^ – Vergil lo arrastra del cuello de la camiseta

Así siguieron caminando, Vergil derribando edificios y asesinando gente que se tropezaba con él mientras cantaba "el feliz Bunnys de la pradera", y Dante comprobando que el psicópata de su hermano ahora era tres veces más psicópata y, peor aún, trataba de parecer inocente.

.

_**Ahora sí, sin bromas de ningún tipo, éste es el final del segundo capítulo de "DAntE In wONdeRLanD", también conocido como el capítulo dos: "La caída que lo llevó a la perdición" o "Lo que te puede hacer la mezcla de caer por un agujero, tener aventuras en fábricas raras y cosas por el estilo", agradezco que lean éste intento de comedia y espero disfrutaran el pequeño capi… y fuera así o no, dejen reviews para conocer sus opiniones o cartas amenazantes y demás ^^**_

_**¿Descubrirá Dante porqué Vergil está siendo tan amable?**_

_**¿Bunnys tiene una tienda de regalos?**_

_**¿La voz del megáfono hablará de nuevo?**_

_**¿Vergil tomó clases de "expresión de los sentimientos"?**_

_**¿Recordaré cómo se escribe "Balikesir" la próxima vez que quiera nombrar un lugar de nombre raro?**_

_**Las respuestas a alguna de éstas preguntas y a otras que no formulamos podría estar en el siguiente capítulo de "DANTE IN WONDERLAND" (también conocido como "El fict más tonto que he leído de la loca que se hace llamar 'Hayashibara Noriko'")**_


End file.
